Putting Out The Immoral Flame Light Version
by Mnemosyne's Ego
Summary: Hello, this is my first GG fanfic and I welcome any comments. This is a SolxINo pairing Not many of those here,May I say....this really isn't for the kiddies.....Please R&R. Thanks


Hello everyone. How do you do? My name is Solona and I am proud to say this is my first fan fiction and I decided to do it on Guilty Gear. I became a GG fanatic not too long ago. My favorite characters are I-No, Bridget and Sol-Badguy (What a terrific name….). As I was playing story mode I was inspired to write this piece right here. I think I-No and Sol-Badguy would make a nice couple. I hope you enjoy. Email me to see if I will have a heavy version. 9 times out of 10 I would have it as the day after I publish the light version.

Putting out the Immoral Flame (Light Version)

A One-Shot

By: Tierra de Sol

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Guilty Gear Franchise. I wish I did though…..

**Warning: If you cannot handle mild hentai and/or scenes of rape, please DO NOT READ!**

**After The Midnight Carnival………**

Sol Badguy and I-No had already finished their long awaited battle. I-No emerged victorious and she taunted the defeated arsenic warrior.

"Hmmmmm, Sol….you really are a joke…..why do you waste my time. You know that man and I form a fermata." I-No stepped on the knocked out Sol-Badguy's chest "It's useless to fight me…..my strength is outnumbered and immeasurable! You were a fool to challenge me! Now…..I am going to do away with you. Ahh-hahaahahahahaha!" an insane laughter followed as she drew her guitar right in Sol's face. "Time to extinguish the so-called "Immoral" Flame……DIE FREDRICK!"

"Nnnnnnngh….." Sol managed to mutter out of his mouth as he struggled to get up. However he did managed to open his eyes and look at I-No. She exposed herself in an up skirt type of view. Sol breathed silently as he looked upwards at her slightly exposed womanhood. He licked his lips as he visually raped the dominating woman.

I-No was about to strike her fallen victim with a sour note from her guitar when suddenly Sol grabbed his weapon and hit her over the head with it.

"Uhhhh!" She yelped and fell backwards unconscious.

Sol got up and looked at the famished I-No. He breathed even harder with excitement as he looked at her body. Well….who could blame him? She had the perfect body and she would be a feisty little vixen in bed….In bed….that's what he thought about when he saw her mostly all the time.

Sol knelt down to the unconscious woman and touched her face with his hand. "I…..can't…..see why I would love her…..but….it's almost like I do. Or maybe it's just for her body, yeah…..it's her body." He made a trail down her face from her enchanting aqua eyes to her soft cheeks to her nose to her juicy red lips. He craned his head to get near her closer. Sol mesmerized by her beauty wanted to do more things to her but his pride stopped him. He was not going to let some girl who was after his head, get his true feelings. He picked her up with his arms and both of them exited the void known as The Midnight Carnival.

**Somewhere in North America……..**

A guitar was playing a soft yet sad melody in the wind…….

I-No woke up to the chord being played and she looked around and saw Sol Badguy sitting on a chair nearby playing her guitar.

"Wh-what are you doing? Give that back to me! It's mine!" I-No demanded "Another thing where am I?"

The melody kept playing……Sol never looked up at the woman. I-No, looked at herself and saw that she was still in her red leather clad dress minus her hat and her boots. She also noticed that she was in a bed between the sheets.

As Sol finished his melody, he hummed words to a song then looked at I-No. He put the guitar down and looked at her with a subtle yet stern look.

"Answer me Goddammit!" I-No grabbed her bed sheets really firm and pulled them towards her chest.

"Well….." Sol began to reply in a low sensual tone. The kind that made women melt. "I brought you here out of two main reasons. One, revenge and two……"

"Two…?" I-No continued for him

"Reason number two is Curiosity." Sol looked at I-No

"Curiosity?" I-No narrowed her eyes and looked downward then looked at Sol with malicious intent "If you fucking lay your dirty hands on me…I'LL KILL YOU!" She snapped at him

Sol just scoffed at her and started to remove his clothing starting from his shirt. His hard masculine chest was not only scarred from the battle him and I-No had but from previous battles in his secretive past.

I-No looked onward as Sol traced his fingers on the largest scar that was right in the middle of his pectorals in front of a mirror. She looked at him differently not as scornfully as before, more like an interested look. _Oh….what are these feelings? I never felt like this in my existence. My body….it's getting hot and I feel like I want to get fucked hard or something. No, I will not succumb to this low life….But…..He's…..He's DRIVING ME CRAZY! I need to get out of here, now!_

Sol closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. I-No figured it was the perfect time to escape while she still could and live to fight another day. She quietly snuck out of bed and stepped with caution as she got her guitar and headed out the room.

"Huuuh!" As she attempted to open the door Sol stopped her right then and there. He put his hand on the doorframe and the door disabling it to open. I-No tried to open it using more force than Sol was putting on the door. "Nnnnngh…" The musician grunted, as she couldn't even make the door budge. Sol looked downward as he still kept his hand on the door. Then he turned the frantic I-No around and looked into her face.

I-No had the guitar in hand froze completely as Sol was piercing her thoughts with his eyes. _Oh….oh God….Please just don't kill me…I don't even know what he's going to do to me now….._

"Put the guitar down…." He demanded in a cold voice. I-No shaking frantically did just what he ordered. Soft whimpers could be heard from her and Sol placed both his hands on the wall right next to the sides of her head. She backed up into the door still shaking in fear.

" You know….I was just going to hurt you real badly by beating you up….. Now that I think about it….I got something better in mind." He smiles at her and pushes his hair upward covering his headband to reveal a message.

She looked in hysterics "Fuck you…"

"Exactly…."

"No!" I-No screamed and Sol tried to cover her mouth. Sol then picked the woman up over his shoulder to carry her back to the bed.

"Let me GOOOOOO!" I-No kept hitting his back "Bastard!"

Sol forcefully threw her on the bed.

I-No sobbed as he looked down to her "Please don't do this…….I wasn't going to kill you…….My master…"

"Save it….." Sol was already proceeding to take off his pants.

"Please don't do this……" I-No pleaded with tears in her eyes "Please….?"

"Don't make it harder than what it already is. I can't control it…….looking at you and having these type of feelings." Sol already took off his pants and was in the full flesh with an aching erection. He was in the process of climbing on top of I-No.

"W-wait….." I-No scurried up to the headboard

"There is no "wait"….." Sol put his hands on her dress and ripped off the top half exposing her well-developed chest.

"NOOOOO!" I-No screamed while struggling against Sol's brute strength. She had tears in her eyes and she would have never thought herself to be in this type of predicament.

"It's okay….." He offered with a smile "I won't thrust so hard…..but I would be disappointed. A woman like you should already be used to it……"

"Please….get off me….GET OFF!"

"No…I am going to enjoy tearing you apart….." Sol smiled at her as he ripped her panties off

"NOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Sol was entering her.

Sol brutally made love to her for about an hour…and left her on the bed crying….

Sol whispered to her upon his departure, "Let this be a lesson…..My dear….Never trust a anonymous man to give you work to do…..you may never know the outcome of what could happen to you.….."

I-No cried as Sol gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he put his shirt back on. He looked back at the sexually assaulted woman and left her at that

As I-No stayed in her position naked, shivering and under the sheets, she cried out "Where were you when I needed you?"

**The End**

Well, how was that for starters…..? Please give me all of your feedback, whether positive or negative or just info that you would like to give me. In a day or so, I'll have the other version ready….so email me or leave a review (I prefer a review. Makes it look more appealing) requesting for the heavy stuff….It was fun for the first time. I might do another GG pairing so be on the lookout….Thank you again.


End file.
